Tales and Memories
by Koliean
Summary: A Prequel to the Flowers of the Wasteland AU, a piece that details the history of Remnant and major events preceding the main story and oneshots. Also a nice way of preventing me from posting a wall of text onto the main story. People who enjoy reading history books feel free to drop in! (T for mature themes but no real detailed events)
1. Tales and Memories

**Sorry for the delay and the removal of Chapter 8, turns out the chapter had wayyyyyyy more errors on it then I was happy with, so for the moment it's down until I can get back to it. Life in the military is pretty crazy so I haven't had much time to work of this lately. The good new is that I have figured out the plotline for the first Arcs of the story, the bad is that it's proving a pain for me to get through writing them since I keep trying to rewrite everything every five minutes. Something i told myself not to do of course... But anywhos I'm hoping I'm back on track, hope you all like what I bring to the table.**

**"Tales and Memories"**

Charis, The United Kingdom of Mistral (Formerly Laconia)

1481 CR

It was a cool rainy night in town, the colds blocking out the usually persistent starlight. The town was situated on a mountain-side, able to look upon the great lake and valleys around it's borders. On a normal day this city would be filled with hustle and bustle of life, but today it was empty, the rain seemly oppressing the populace to their homes. Pillars of smoke reached out in the sky, long arms stretching forth from chimney fires, the thought of them trying to catch rain had caused Pyrrha Nikos to giggle. Her young bright green eyes shifting back and forth as she stared out of the second story window of the temple. It was a large building, a home for the Royal family and guesthouse for famous and important members of politics. Not that many politicians came to the city after the council took control, yet Pyrrha knew little of such matters. She was only five years old, barely of her families status yet alone the state of the Kingdom. As it was she had only known of life inside of the Temple, living their with her Parents, Aunts, Uncles, Cousins and her Grandmother, who often watched over her during such lazy times like tonight. The red-headed child turned to her "YiaYia" who sat by the fire and read, regarding the elders features with admiring eyes. Her had her family's namesake crimson hair, streaked with grey and white strands all twisted into a ponytail. YiaYia's eyes were jade green, freckled with black and gold, a trait that Pyrrha wished she had due to their beauty. Most notable of all was her Grandmother's figure, strong and muscled, the elder woman did not look nearly a century old; never groaned about pain or her age and still passionate enough to chase after the children of the house. She was everything Pyrrha wanted to be, the young girl gladly clung to the woman, sacrificing naps, games and shacks to seek the wise counsel of her idol.

Not that YiaYia minded such things, the women enjoyed watching her grandchild and would treasure the way the child seemed to consume the words that came out of her mouth. Pyrrha was mature for her age, and often could grasp the discussions of her elders more clearly then they knew; YiaYia respected that by being honest with the child at all times. It was Pyrrha's choice to come into this room, it was the library of the Temple and housed thousands of books from the kingdom, each one a part of history. It was here that Pyrrha would learn of the history of Remnant, about the Gods of the Laconians and the origins of Mankind. Each a lesson from her Grandmother, each during such secluded events as when they sat by the fire.

"YiaYia?" The child asked, crawling to towards the fireplace as her elder regarded her. "Why does it never snow here?" It was a question that made her Grandmother smile, putting her book down on a nearby coffee table to put up her grandchild as she spoke. Her voice came out loud and soothing despite her age, the voice of a leader still strong as she spoke.

"The winters in Laconia and Attic have never brought snow my child, the cold winds from the north only wish to chill the air and cause the storms to strike the coast." She stopped to look at Pyrrha's frown with a chuckle, poking her nose as she continued. "The rain is good for us though, common during these colder months and most of the inhabitants of this region have come to rely on the water for aiding them in crop management. Without it there would be famines and hunger during the summers in the valley."

Laconia in the south and Attic in the north, are the two regions of the eastern continent; governed by the Kingdom of Mistral's council after the Lacedaian Royal family stepped down from power. Pyrrha only knew a little of her families history at this point, she knew that they had retired to the west, settling in the temple of mountainous town of Charis. She understood that the Great War was an era of change for the region, creating new trade opportunities, new political relationships and the shift of the population as cities were rapidly created around the capital. Yet she still struggled to grasp her place in this new era, the whys and hows of the denizens. "Why don't they more to the North and live i Mistral? Why don't we?" Her eyes, rippling inquisitively to the older woman as she laughed.

After our Family united the two kingdoms we knew that there had to be a change, we founded the council for our people. The Mistralians, as they have come to call themselves, wanted to forget about our extensive bloody pasts. They want to create a new world free of the curses of the old, they wanted freedom to have a choice. We can not give this to them and thus we must stay among our own. They may celebrate our holidays and share our events but they do not believe in our old ways, to them we are foolish. To live in their world we wouldn't be able able to talk about the Gods, they only glorified the finer points of the conflicts, honoring the heroes and the battles but forgetting our heritage and the reasons why these battles were fought. We left because to stay would lead to outrage and riots." She stopped for a moment and picked the kid off of her lap, throwing Pyrrha onto her shoulder as she stood to retrieve a large book. The sound of giggling hide the serious effort the girl put into the words spoken to her.

"My child, do you remember what I thought you about our world?" She pulled Pyrrha into a hug, the younger girls back to her breast as she settled the book onto their laps. Pyrrha chirped up at the question, her response answering it as a matter of fact.

"Our world is older then our ancestors, our gods who protected and guided us for eons. It is living and smart and we are only the newest life to live upon her. Our family is descendant from the gods, the original clans." Pyrrha finished, wiggling herself loose to stare at her grandmother, wondering if she was correct.

"Very good," The elder kissed her forehead before opening the book. "You know a little of our history so far, and here I was thinking that you were still to young for this book."

"YiaYia I am almost six, I am old enough to know everything you can tell me!" Pyrrha chirped boldly, her little fingers gripping her grandmothers pants as she shook her hands to make the point.

"Ah, but all you know are just short stories my child, hardly everything I know. Of course legends and stories can only tell a small part of such a lengthy and very important story. Though forgotten in history it is one that still continues to shape and define the struggles of our world. In fact it was my grandmother who had told me these stories, it was her mother who wrote this book." With this she flipped open the book, the golden pages reflected the orange and fires of the fire as they danced around the ink. The words Cosmogony etched above the opening paragraph. Pyrrha would sit there and listen to her Grandmother speak, her head filling with stories and names and histories vast and ancient. Though she will one day forget such moments of her youth, the princess would still remember the Gods of her people even as she became an adult. Honoring her ancestors in secret.

As it would come to turn out, as a young child she did not understand the warnings that laid underneath these tales.


	2. Cosmogony

**So yeah, these are prequels to the series, lovingly and painfully forged by me using Greece-sumerian and biblical influences. Pretty much a way for me to create a way for the plot of the story to advance in the future.**

"Cosmogony"

"Of course legends and stories can only tell a small part of this lengthy and very important story. Long forgotten in history, it is one that will come to shape and define the struggles of our world. One that had explains our heritage throughout centuries, a legacy passed to us though our ancestors. It is story that explains the gifts blessed upon our kind and the horrors we will and must fight to ensure our place on our beloved world. Far, far older than the oldest of history books, these stories tell of time and realm so ancient it predates the world and stars and all that we know of on this Remnant of the past. This was a time of darkness, of emptiness so vast and consuming it overwhelmed all that attempted to fight it. For untold ages it suppressed all, it's void feeding and writhing upon it's flesh until finally it began to consume itself. Tearing into it's own flesh in it lustful hunger, until finally the dark mass curled unto it's own mouth, creating a dense ball of power before it died."

"This mass was to be called Erebus, the first being to be born and to die. It is from Erebus that our story begins, the ball of condensed void and darkness cracking and splitting into two of the first beings in the universe; Gaia the giver of matter and Caleus forger of the universe. Together they created the universe from the blood of Erebus, painting the entirety of their realm in the black thickness of his they finished they found themselves alone in the empty sea of space and begun to cry, Gaia in sorrow and Caleus in anger; their tears becoming the first meteors and stars to occupy their kingdom. This went on for several weeks, the universe filling up on the passionate deposits from edge to edge. Seeing how full the universe had became they were overjoyed, feeding on the surplus of stars and water while they traveled the length of their fields."

"After a year of traveling the pair had decided to rest, their stomachs full of their harvest and the cries and screams of life begging to be born. Having eaten and drank so much had left them in crippling pain, unable to stand as their bodies shook and rippled, they fell to the floor and gave birth to the four forces and natures; dark and light energy from Caleus and dark and light matter from Gaia. These were the beginnings of life in the universe, the four siblings spreading out into darkness to feed and grow while their parents watched.

The energies were the first to mature, light nesting in the sun and dark residing a tomb of powerful blackness. As they grew older they too multiplied, residing in the cores of stars and voids. The matters on the other hand, grew much slower, growing stronger and more powerful as time went on. They went on to multiply as well, splitting and shifting just like their parents and siblings until the beings separated. Two became four, four becoming eight and soon they they had rivaled their siblings."

"Seeing their offspring fill the galaxy had filled Gaia and Caleus with great joy by the way they had transformed the stagnant objects of the void into function homes. Thus the natures were created, their influence upon their new home lasting unrivaled and without conflict."

"The natures shared a parasitic relationship with their world, sharing the stars and meteors with their siblings and multiplying and dividing when needed to maintain resources. Seeing this their parents felt safe to leave them to once again walk the realm. It was during this time that Gaia was impregnated by Caleus three times, giving rise to the first three clans. Hekatonkheires; the Cyclopes and the Titans. The hekatonkheires were a collection of beings bonded together and condensed into one form. These beings were powerful and certainly beastly, they would later on become the source for all animal life. The Cyclopes were logical and stern, they would become the guardians of their siblings, the arm of their father. The titans were the youngest and the most numerous of the breeds, they looked much like their parents and were just like them in character; they were the wisest of the offspring. After the Titans were born Gaia and Caleus left, believe these children will maintain themselves as the forces did."

"As Gaia and Caleus bred their natures became refined in their children, this trait was given to their children as well. But for the offspring this was an imperfect form of reproduction, asexual reproduction had began to corrupt and weaken the children who had never learned moderation. Unlike the forces of nature these clans did not adjust to the conditions of their environment, they had begun to weaken and develop new forms as they separated. The newer Hekatonkheires were smaller, their heads and arms less numerous and taking new forms along with their bodies; eventually they only had one set of each. The newer Cyclopes had begun to change as well, some coming to form without eyes or having too many eyes, while others were born misshaped and dull. Only the Titan clans had realized the curse before they suffered it, instead of reproducing among their specific clan they began to interbreed. They had attempted to warn the elder breeds of the danger, but they fell on deaf and jealous ears. As time went on the other creatures reproduced until they either died or were so deformed they had to be put down. The Titan clans became became stronger and more powerful as this went on, earning the ire of the other creatures; who began to plot against their younger siblings. One day the Cyclopic clan of Steropes kidnapped the members of the Titan clan of Mnemosyne, forcing themselves upon their siblings. The offspring began the Gigantes, and the shame of their conception Marked the Mnemosyne line ever since. Conflict brewed among the older Titan clans and the Cyclopic tormentors, the horror causing the forces to act against both sides. The forces of nature assault the younger beings, capturing and infusing these being with their essence and being; two minds in one body. This was the called the Infusement. The enfused beings took on the natures of their invaders, creating beings of energy both light and dark and transforming other beings of matter into forms of either Light or Darkness. In the end the sacrifice of the forces failed to halt the conflict, instead the beings began to attempt to consume one another."

"The sudden shift of energy had gained the attention of Gaia and Caleus, who upon witnessing their children's actions were disturbed to anger. Gaia could not handle the pain of her children's suffering and begged Caleus to put a stop to it. Caleus, driven by her pleas and his own anger began to feast upon the universe, consuming almost all of their children save for only the most just and pure of the clans. In all only twenty-six clans and twelve pairs remained alive and unconsumed. Each had been tasked by Caleus to watch over and maintain the various objects in the remaining universe. Those that he had consumed laid inside of their father while the bodies of the fallen and uneaten were casted into the stars, where they burned to ashes. These ashes were then crafted into the planets by Caleus himself, each one a reminder of his lost children. The consumed had began to merge back into their father, fusing together creating large amounts of condensed power. This power began to cause Caleus discomfort and upon Gaia's advice he released this new form upon the universe in bright orbs of crystal, all with intelligence and souls of the collective they came from. They will later become what we understand now as dust."


	3. Theogony

"Theogony"

Of the surviving bloodlines, the children made up the twenty-six clans fell into the following groups:

1. Cyclopes, one-eyed giants who he had tasked with protecting the remaining Hekatonkheires beings of all forms.

The Brontes, who could wield light and control energy, had power over the others due to their age and experience in maintaining order. They will become the right arm of Caleus and enforce his will over their siblings. With skin as tough as stone and strength they could move twice their weight they easily kept the other cyclopes clans in line.

The Steropes, these beings were made of the dark and could move within the void as they wished, they were quiet and as a whole they were blind and relied on their sensitivity to light and heat to navigate. They were used to lead the Hekatonkheires clans, relying on

The Brontes for specific orders when needed but as a whole bonded and lived with their followers.

The Arges, these beings were nurturers and the most sensitive to the natures, they were the caretakers of the Hekatonkheires. Beings of light who ensured that all of the offspring were balanced between darkness and light, maintaining diversity in the bloodlines.

2. Hekatonkheires, who now maintained several different forms and sizes as well as influences after the Natures fused with the clans. They were innocent in Caleus' eyes and left to the care of the Cyclopes and Gaia's watchful eye.

The Briarians: These beings were the closest to the originals, beings of many arms and faces, stronger then both Titan and Cyclops but dimwitted and directionless as a whole. But the oldest of this bloodline, the Aegaeon pair, were smart and cunning; their children will lead their people against Caleus. These days their cursed descendants are the creatures of the sea, sea monsters to the smallest of fish.

The Cottusians: These beings had lost their numerous arms over the years, instead having wings of flesh and keratin. The bloodlines of these beings would come to be known as dragons and phoenixes, the ancestors of all reptilian and avian life on Remnant.

The Gyges: These beings, like the Cottusians, had lost their numerous features, becoming smaller and weaker than their elder Hekatonkheires. These beings became the mammals and the small invertebrates on Remnant.

3. Titans, who were the most like their parents and were blessed with knowledge and free will. They were a strong group and their close bonds, their power and gifts over the universe rivaled even Caleus, whom they often disobeyed or questioned. With power and gifts Caleus watched them closely.

The Coeusians: They were known as the Givers of Wisdom, the first clan to learn of and warn their siblings to the danger of inbreeding they ensured the safety of their siblings by interbreeding with their sister clan, the Phoibes. Eventually the two lines merged into one.

The Criusians: They were known as the Givers of Time, the first clan to study the universe and to write and chart the stars. Together with the Hyperians they learned to use the stars for energy, though unlike the Hyperians the clan did not shed their form to become spirits. Instead they meet a cruel fate at the hands of the Theoians.

The Okeanians: They were known as the Lords of the Natures, having the same passive and neutral persona the forces were known to have, they did not find themselves involved in any of the major wars that will come to face their siblings and also avoided much of the repercussions that befell the Titan Clans. The Okeansians merged with the Tethysians early in their bloodline.

The Hyperians: They were known first as the Providers of Light, having learned how to channel the energy and life-force of the stars to augment themselves. For a time they interbred with the Criusians but later gave up their bodies to live as spirits like their parent. After the war they became known as the Protecters of Life.

The Iapetusians: They are known as the Providers of Mortality, having learned the secrets of the universe from Gaia to aid his siblings in the battle for their freedom, they are the ancestors of Man.

The Mnemosynians: They were known as the Providers of the Muses and The Victims of Lust, forever defined by their abuse at the hands of the older beings. They stood as a constant reminder of the grief and pain of the conflict and are said to have created music and stories to share and and express oneself to remove such pains. They avoided the future battles and like the Hyperians chose to shed their beings and become spirits.

The Phoibans: Better known as the Givers of Prophecy, they were known for their ability to predict and analyze the universe around them and to be able to predict the behavior of all of the other beings in it. They would later merge with the Coeusians.

The Rheaians: Known for their merger with the Cronusians as the Overseers. They would go on to create the Theoians and the Rheasians will later betray the Cronusians to protect the new clans.

The Tethysians: Not much is know other then that they were quickly assaulted into the Okeanian bloodlines.

The Theiaians: Not much is known about this clan, only that after the conflict they merged with the Hyperians.

The Themisians: Known as the Givers of Fate and the Providers of Judgement, these beings watched over the Titan Clans and all of their descendants, ensuring their survival through working with the Phoibes and Coeusians and later the Theoians.

The Cronusians: The last Titan Clan to be born, and became known as the Overseers by leading the Titan Clans. They are the direct ancestors of the Theoians, giving rise to the Twelve Clans.

4. Gigantes and Erinyes, the Giants and Furies, offspring of the Mnemosynians and the Cyclopes that mated with them by force.

The Erinyes: The Avengers of Crimes, these are spirits of pure anger and aggression. Not much is known about them other then they were created from the force mating and were allowed to live by Caleus. He then imprisoned them inside of the sun before he was overthrown.

The Alecto

The Megaerians

The Tisiphonians

Gigantes, giant hybrids of Titan and Cyclopes descent, though they played no part ing the battles of the Titans and Theoians they will later fight the Theoians for control of our planet.

The Alcyonei

The Athosians

The Clytiasians

The Enchilada

The Echions

"Gaia was pleased by the work of Caleus, and the two beings mated to produce their last child, Terra. Terra was weak inside of Gaia and died before being born, her remains burned and crafted into a planet by Caleus so that Gaia could grieve. Gaia was wracked by the this second loss and in an act of sacrifice gave her heart to the fallen child. By giving her being to the planet she had revived her youngest, then shedding her skin to wrap the planet with to help keep it warm. In doing this Gaia became a spirit and bonded with the soul of Terra. They merged into one, leaving Caleus alone with the children."

"This was the final act that sealed Caleus' fate, losing his partner along with the growing loss of control over the children had made him lash out in rage. He began to consume the universe once more, only this time he had swallowed every single being and object at once. Leaving only him, Terra and the spirit of Gaia inside of the planet. All was empty in the realm, where it remained silent for an age. The consumed beings lived inside of their father, growing and fusing with the natures who acted to prevent the absorption and condensing of their siblings souls."

"Caleus became lonely during this age, regretting the choice of removing the universe. Gaia, her love for her children known, spoke to him and urged him to look to Terra. He found that the planet Terra, his youngest child, had began to cry out for her Siblings. Listening to her pleas Caleus emptied his stomach into the realm, freeing the children and pleasing Gaia; who returned to caring for Gaia while he cared for the other children."

"As Terra grew she became stronger, no longer needing her mother's aid as she found her own heartbeat. Once old enough Terra offered her Mother the choice of taking back her heart and being, becoming whole again. Finding that she had saved her child's life and pleased with the peace in the universe Gaia chose to reject her child's gift. Instead asking Caleus to create a planet out of her remains so that she may always be able to watch over Terra. Caleus refused, instead he threatening to kill Terra if Gaia left him. Instead it would be the Cronusians who will for fill her wish, angered by their father's actions they obeyed their mother's wishes, creating a smaller planet that will come to be regarded as our moon. It is here that Gaia finally rested her soul."

"Caleus on the other hand attempted to kill the Terra in his rage towards the Titans. Several Titan clans quickly went to the aid of their siblings, the Coeusians in the North, the Hyperions in the East, Lapetosians West and Criusians East of the planet. It is here that they fought their Father, who lashing out at them in blind swipes and and grabs but their speed and small size allowed them to evade him. These four clans distracted Caleus while the Cronusians waited in the center of Terra, creating the Adamantine Dory with the sacrifice of half of their clan. This weapon was made of light and dark matter, a long spear that was to be welded by Ida; the Leader of the Cronusians. Once Caleus turned his back to Terra Ida used this spear to strike his father's heart . It struck, fatally wounding the God as the souls of the sacrificed Crousians tore his heart apart. The four other clans used the opportunity to assault the Ruler of the universe, ripping off his being apart and burning them in the sun."

"The Cronusians then captured their Father's spirit, seeking to confine him in the moon. Unable to stop him he instead cursed the Titan Clans, vowing that their ancestors will overthrow them. Thus the Age of Caleus and Gaia's rule fell to an end. In their place the Titan Clans rose to lead the universe."


End file.
